muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
You Don't Know Jack
You Don't Know Jack is a popular trivia video game produced originally by Jellyvision and later by Jackbox Games. The game describes itself as "where high culture and pop culture collide", using pop culture references to ask trivia questions. The series also led to a short-lived TV game show hosted by Troy Stevens (played by Paul Reubens). The Muppets are mentioned in many editions of the game. Mentions ''Movies'' *One question, titled "PBS Boosts Its Ratings," merges Sesame Street with the movie M''. PlayStation game ;Jack Attacks *'Puppet Colors': For the game's final round, the Jack Attack, the player must identify the colors of several Muppet and ''Sesame Street characters. ;Questions *'The Occidental Muppet': The question asks if Fozzie Bear performed his act in Japan, what would his "wocka, wocka, wocka" translate to. TV game show *Episode 4's Jack Attack, "What? What?," lists words usually uttered twice. Fozzie and his catchphrase appear as answers (spelled incorrectly as "Wakka Wakka!"). 2006-2008 online game ;Episodes *'Episode 37': The Dis-Or-Dat asks whether or not the names mentioned are a famous, professional golfer or a Sesame Street character. (The Sesame names mentioned include Telly, Guy Smiley and Snuffy.) *'Episode 46': The Round #6 question asks which Sesame Street character (Bert, Big Bird, Ernie and The Count) is an "ophyron". ("Bert" being the correct answer, as he is the only one who has a uni brow.) *'Episode 55': The "Jack Attack" asks the player to match a character with their proper instrument. Animal is matched up with the drums. *'Episode 63': The Dis-Or-Dat makes the player choose if the TV show mentioned takes play in New York City or Chicago. Sesame Street is listed as being in New York. *'Episode 78': Captain Vegetable is listed as a wrong answer during the Jack Attack. *'Episode 79': The opening gag-phrase claims "There is a monster at the end of this YOU DON'T KNOW JACK episode." *'Episode 85': The Dis-Or-Dat ("Kermit the Fjorg") has the player choose what given word is a city in Iceland or one of The Swedish Chef's mock-Swedish words. (This question was later re-used in a 2013 episode of the Facebook game). ;Daily Dis-Or-Dats *'Putting the "Doo" in Purdue': Pepe the King Prawn is one of the characters listed for whether or not the person has a nose. *'Mmmmm...''Grease: The player must choose if the names listen are a character from Grease or a Muppet. *'''The King is Dead. Long Live the King!: The player must choose if the things listed are an Elvis Presley film or an Elmo product. 2011 console game *'Episode 2': Features the question "Muppet Rabies," asking which Muppet baby technically should not have arms during their adolencent stage of life (Baby Kermit being the correct answer). *'Episode 9': "Look What That Muppet Did To The Rug!" asks what command Rowlf would be performing if he was ROLF-ing. *'Episode 12': The DisOrDat, "Bond, Elmo Bond," has the player separate James Bond females and Sesame Street characters (Prairie Dawn, Sherry Netherland and Abby Cadabby). *'Episode 16': In the Jack Attack, "The Cow Goes..."Moo!"," Beaker is matched up with the sound he makes ("Meep!"). *'Episode 30': The Jack Attack, "I've Got Total Street Cred," matches characters and people asociated with streets. Bert and Ernie appear as clues, being matched up with Sesame Street. *'Episode 33': "Englebear Humperdink" asks what fictional character would not change the pronunciation of their name to match Stephen Colbert's. Bert appears as an answer; his answer reading "The lead singer of the song "Doin' the Pigeon"." *'Episode 70': The Jack Attack, "I'll Say It Three Times," matches characters or performers with a phrase or title associated with them that features the same word repeated three times. Fozzie Bear is matched with "Wakka wakka wakka!" sic *'Episode 72': The Jack Attack, "Say Hello to My Imaginary Friend," features Snuffleupagus as an incorrect answer. Facebook game *A July 2012 episode features a "Jack Attack," "Bearly Clothed," about bear characters and the minimal outfits they wear. Fozzie Bear is one of the answers. *An August 2012 episode features the question, "Brought to You By the Letter "O"." The question asks how The Count would describe a molecule of ozone (with answers like "One! One oxygen atom! HaHaHaHa!"). *The "Jack Attack" in another August 2012 episode, "TV Roomies," features Bert as a clue and Ernie as answer. *Another August 2012 Jack Attack, "You Dirty Rat," lists productions featuring rat characters. Rizzo appears, associated with The Muppets. *In another August 2012 Jack Attack, "Magic Words," characters are paired up with the magical phrase they say. The Amazing Mumford appears, getting matched with "A la peanut butter sandwiches!" *In an August 2012 edition of "Funky Trash," Cookie goes through Jason Segel's trash. He references the newest movie, believe that's the reason there are puppets in his trash (and mistakenly tries to stick his hand up a raccoon). *A September 2012 edition of "Cookie's Fortune Cookie Fortunes with Cookie 'Fortune Cookie' Masterson" is called "Fragile Rock." *A September 2012 Jack Attack, "ZZ Middle," lists things with two Zs in the name. Fozzie Bear appears as an answer (his clue being "Muppet bear"). *In another September 2012 Jack Attack, "The Accent is On the Accent," The Muppets appears as one of the incorrect answers. *A September 2012 Jack Attack, "Baby, We Were Born to Be Babies," features Muppet Babies as an incorrect answer. Cookie also introduces the title, giving the clue "They're the babies, gotta love 'em." *A September 2012 Gibberish Question features the answer "There's safety in numbers." Cookie disagrees with the statement, citing that the performer of The Count was surrounded by numbers and still died. *A September 2012 episode features two Muppet references: In the first question, "Don't Blame Me, I Voted for Bullwinkle," Grover appears as an answer among other children's show characters who share names with Presidents. During the Jack Attack, "Rain Blow-me," "Rainbow Connection" appears the correct answer to the clue "Kermit's song." *An October 2012 Jack Attack, "Spear Me" (all about movies featuring cavemen), Fraggle Rock appears as an incorrect answer. *An October 2012 Jack Attack lists various characters and the tiny race of characters associated with them. One clue is "The Muppets," the answer being "Fraggles." *In an October 2012 question, "It's The Time. Period.," the player must figure out what fictional character is associated with the Carboniferous period. Kermit appears as the correct answer, and Big Bird appears as an incorrect answer. *An October 2012 Dis-Or-Dat has the player sort whether a book is by Dr. Seuss or Charles Dickes. At the end, Cookie mentions they both wrote classic Christmas stories - The Grinch by Seuss, and Dickens' made a "pretty good Muppet movie." *An October 2012 Jack Attack matches famous drummers to the bands they belong to. Animal is matched up with Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem. *An October 2012 Dis-Or-Dat has the player chose whether a character's name ends with "Great" or "Horrible". Gonzo the Great appears as an answer. *An October 2012 Jack Attack, "Humpty Grumpty," matches productions with a grumpy old character from it. Statler and Waldorf are matched with The Muppet Show. *An October 2012 question, "Sesame Straight," asks how many years had passed between Ernie and Bert's debut to New York's legalization of gay marriage in 2011, referencing the many rumors about their relationship. *An October 2012 question is called "Tickle Me Friday." *An October 2012 Jack Attack, "I Did It All for the Cookie," matches types of cookie brands with the companies that make them. Cookie Monster appears as a wrong answer. *A November 2012 Jack Attack matches inventors with their inventions. Ernő Rubik, maker of the Rubik's Cube, appears as the clue; "Ernie from Sesame Street" appears as one of his incorrect answers. *A November 2012 Jack Attack, "Rubber The Wrong Way," matches "Ernie's bath toy" with "rubber duckie." *A December 2012 question, "Can You Tell Me How To Get To Sesame Street Without Taking The Tollway?," asks which Sesame Street would be the toughest to spot riding the Staten Island Ferry. *A December 2012 Jack Attack, "Toss.O," matches people and characters with things they are known for tossing. "Lew Zealand, the Muppet" is matched with his boomerang fish. *A December 2012 Jack Attack lists things and what they fire or shoot. "The Muppets' cannon" is matched with "Gonzo the Great." *A January 2013 episode asks the question, "Who seems to NOT need LASIK?" "The Muppets' Scooter" appears as one option. *A January 2013 Jack Attack, "I've Got a One-Snack Mind," matches characters with their main food obsession. Cookie Monster appears a clue, being matched with his favorite food. *A January 2013 Jack Attack is named "A Baby Muppet Is Called a 'Muppet Baby'" *A February 2013 Jack Attack, "My Little Plaything," matches Big Bird with Radar. *The February 2013 special episode, "Red Carpet & Drapes"'s Jack Attack ("My (Black) Swan Song") matches Academy Award-winning songs with their respective movies. "Man or Muppet" is matched with The Muppets. *A February 2013 Jack Attack, "Alitter-ACTION!," matches fictional characters with the movies they appear in. The Muppets Take Manhattan appears as a wrong answer for Ratso Rizzo of Midnight Cowboy. *A 2013 Jack Attack has the player chose the right character with "Mister" in their name. "Big Bird's friend" appears as an answer, with "Mr. Snuffleupagus" ("Kermit" and "Mister the Grouch" appear as wrong answers). You Don't Know Jack 2015 *'Episode 1:' The question "Brought To You By The Letter U...nibrow" asks the player to sort Bert, Ernie and the Count in order from fewest to most eyebrows. *'Episode 43:' "Fear and Puppeteering in Las Vegas" asks which Muppet shares a name with the kind of writing Hunter S. Thompson is known for (the answer is Gonzo). You Don't Know Jack: Full Stream *In the example used for the "Jack Attack" round, Elmo is listed as an incorrect member of the Avengers. *In the Jack Attack "I'm with the Band," Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem is used as an example. External links *Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Internet Mentions Category:TV Mentions Category:Video Game Mentions